The present invention relates to a sound volume control device whereby sound volume of an acoustic source is automatically controlled as a function of background noise. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device for automatically controlling the gain of an amplifier based upon the detected noise level.
Generally, most users of acoustic devices, for example, televisions, cassette tape records, radios, etc., manually control the sound level to a low level in the quiet of night time and to a high level in the noise of day time.
In conventional acoustic devices, sound volume has been varied by manually operating a sound volume control for controlling the gain of a variable gain amplifier. This is disadvantageous because users often have to operate the volume control by means of a remote or key operated controller.